Unexpected Find
by WhisperingWolf09
Summary: I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm in my last year of high school and just moved to a new city. I have a mom and dad who are the best and whom I love very much. I'm also adopted, while I couldn't ask for better parents I never knew my real ones. I was given up as a baby and have been with the Haruno's ever since. I also have a secret that not even my parents know about. I'm a werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

Helllo! Welcome to my first story ever!

I hope you all like it!

Here are a couple of things to note about this story

I did not use Sakura's real parents names, but I did use their last name also there was no Uchiha massacre in this story.

I think thats it for now. Please enjoy chapter 1

_Italics_ = thoughts

I do NOT own Naruto

* * *

><p>"Sakura, it's time to get up! You're going to be late for your first day of school."<p>

Sakura rolled over in bed and buried her head back under the covers trying to ignore her mother.

Then her bedroom door opened and her mother stood in the doorway, hand on her hip.

"Sakura Haruno, get your butt out of bed this instant."

Sakura pushed the covers past her eyes and looked at her mother.

Aiko Haruno stood at 5'3 with curly blond hair reaching just passed her shoulders with light brown eyes.

Her mother's eyes softened. "I know this is a big change for you honey. Starting a new school in your last year of high school, but your father couldn't pass up this job opportunity."

Sakura sighed. "I know mother."

Aiko smiled at her daughter. "Breakfast is on the table when you're ready." She said as she closed the bedroom door.

Sakura rolled over and looked at her alarm clock before hoping out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm in my last year of high school and just moved to a new city. I have a mom and dad who are the best and whom I love very much. I have light pink hair reaching to the middle of my back and bright green eyes. I'm also adopted, while I couldn't ask for better parents I never knew my real ones. I was given up as a baby and have been with the Haruno's ever since. I also have a secret that not even my parents know about.

I'm, I guess what most people would call a werewolf. But I don't see it that way. I mean it's not like the movies where I turn into some six foot beast and go around killing people each full moon. No I turn into an actual wolf, well at least what I assume a real wolf looks like. I have heightened senses, hearing, sight, smell and above average reflexes.

The first time I changed I was ten. I came down with an awful flu and was sick for a week and on the night of the full moon I changed. Luckily enough for me my parents had already gone to bed or they would have found me sitting in bed as a fluffy white wolf. Needless to say I had no idea what was going on and since my mom and dad never mentioned anything like this to be I knew I couldn't tell them. Whatever it was that had happened to me was either due to my flu or it was from my birth parents and since I had never heard of a flu turning anyone into a wolf before I went with the latter.

It took me a couple years to be able to completely control the shift. It used to be hardest to stop on the full moons so I learned to stay in those nights but now it's no problem; thank goodness since I'm getting older it's a lot harder to give my friends excuses as to why I couldn't go out.

So yep, I've pretty much learned that this is how I am and it's not all bad. I just wish I could find someone that was like me. I've never met anyone that was like me before.

Finished getting ready, Sakura headed down the stairs.

Her father Hayate Haruno was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the morning news paper.

"Morning Sakura. Ready for your first day?" Her father was a tall man, reaching about six feet with dark brown hair and equally dark brown eyes.

"Morning dad, yeah I'm heading out now. Bye! See you after school."

"Sakura aren't you going to have any breakfast and what about lunch!?"

"No thanks mom, and I'll just buy lunch today, see you later!"

Hayate looked over at Aiko with a small frown. "Odd for Sakura to skip breakfast. I've never seen anyone eat as much as that girl, she's always hungry."

Aiko sent her husband a small smile before turning back to the omelet she was making. "I'm sure Sakura is fine. It is her first day at a new school after all, she probably just has a case of the nerves. She'll be fine."

Sakura walked toward the front gates of Konoha Private High School and paused before entering. _'Man this school is massive.'_

Konoha Private High School was definitely a place for the rich and beautiful. So far everyone that walked by looked like they were all ready for the red carpet. _'Except they are all wearing school their school uniforms instead of ball gowns.' _But Sakura had no doubt that they each owned closets of only the most in season fashion.

"Jezz, what am I doing at a school like this?" Sakura mumbled under her breath.

Suddenly someone knocked into her shoulder almost knocking her to the ground.

The girl that knocked into her turned around to look at her with a glare on her face. She had the brightest red hair Sakura had ever seen and was wearing thickly framed glasses that brought out her red eyes. "Watch where you're going new girl." The girl snarled and then turned around.

Sakura couldn't believe how rude she was "Uh, I think you knocked into me, but don't worry I accept your apology."

The girl stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face Sakura. She looked like she was seething. Then a shock ran through Sakura's body. _'No way.'_

The girl with the red hair stomped right up to Sakura and poked her finger right into Sakura shoulder. Hard.

"Look new girl, I don't know who you think you are but you're at my school now better learn your place before I put you in it." The girl then sniffed loudly and made a disgusted face. "You stink." She said before she stomped off toward the front door.

_'Jesus. What the hell was that.'_ Sakura thought as she rubbed her shoulder.

"First day?" A voice said from behind her.

Turning around Sakura came face to face with a blond haired girl with blue eyes and a slight smile on her face. "I'm Ino. And that lovely piece of work was Karin. Don't let her get to you. She thinks she's alpha bitch around here but clearly she's got some issues. You must be new."

Nodding she smiled at Ino. "I'm Sakura, and yes it's my first day."

"What year are you in? You look kinda young? Maybe it's because you don't wear any makeup."

Sakura didn't know whether to take that was a compliment or not. "Third year."

"Me too! Come on, we better get to class, I just have one question though." Ino said as she and Sakura walked up toward the front doors of the school. "Did you let the alpha family know you're here? It's just; I don't remember hearing about us having a new student and usually when we do have one, they kind of make it a point to let us all know to help you feel more welcome."

"Um, alpha family?"

"Oh man, don't tell me your parents didn't let the alpha's know they were taking up residents in their territory, do you know how much trouble they could be in? That's highly unusual." Ino said as she pulled Sakura into the girls bathroom and checked to make sure that no one else was in there.

"Ahhh, well you see Ino, my parents don't really know about it."

Ino froze while checking on of the stalls. "Don't know about what exactly?"

Sakura flinched at Ino's shocked tone. "Um anything?" Sakura said with uncertainty. "Me being a wolf, mostly. I didn't even know there was a alpha family?.. as you called them. So I doubt my parents would know to let them know that we are here."

"What do you mean they don't know you're a wolf? It's not like people can just suddenly change into what we are. Your either born this way or your not."

Sakura shook her head. "Jezz this is not the way I imagined my first day going. Look Ino, I'm adopted that's why they don't know anything. They're not my birth parents. They gave me up when I was born."

"Well who's been teaching you? They should have told you what protocol is for entering a new territory."

"I've never met anyone else like me before."

"What!?" Ino shirked "How is that even possible? Okay." Ino sighed. "Let's not worry about that right now. We're going to be late, you can just put your bag in my locker for now."

Sakura sighed as she followed Ino out of the bathroom. After a trip to Ino's locker they headed to their first class. "Okay now before we get to class you should know a couple of things to help you get through the day. While there are actually a lot of our kind that attend this school, not all of the students are wolfs so they don't know about us. For now, just stick with me and you'll be fine. Got it?"

Sakura nodded, but looked a litter nervous.

Ino smiled at her. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Read/Fav/Follow/Review


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 2! I'm glad you all liked chapter 1. Reviews are most appreciated and are VERY encouraging they keep me motivated to continue the story so I love them.

Sorry for the longish wait, but I am insanely busy this week, so next week a chapter should be up quicker!

Please enjoy Chapter 2!

"Hey teme! I'm surprised to see you in class already. Thought you would have at least skipped first period." Naruto said as he entered the classroom, taking a seat in front Sasuke.

"Hnnn dobe. My cars in the shop so my brother had to drop me off."

"What? Mommy and Daddy wouldn't let you take another car?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke growled. "Shut. Up. Dobe."

Naruto laughed. "Don't sweat it teme, I'll give you a lift home."

"Che, I think I'll stick with my brother."

Naruto placed his hand over his heart. "That hurts teme."

Shikamaru sighed from the seat beside Sasuke. "Would you be quiet Naruto, you're drawing some unwanted attention from the front of the classroom."

All three of them turned their heads to see Karin and her three lackeys paying way too much attention to their conversation.

"Way to go dobe that voice of yours has undoubtedly caused me some trouble in the near future."

Naruto gave Sasuke the finger. "Get over it teme. Hey Hinata over here!"

Hinata was Naruto's girlfriend. They just started going out this past summer. Even though they were true mates Naruto and Hinata had agreed that they wouldn't start dating until their last year of high school.

"Morning Naruto." Came Hinata's soft voice. "Morning Sasuke, Shikamaru."

Her answer was a collective grunt from the two sitting in the back.

Naruto smiled as Hinata took her seat in front of him.

"Have you seen Ino, Hinata? She's not answering her phone which is unlike her. She hasn't texted me all morning."

"N-no, I haven't seen her yet."

Just then Ino walked into the class trailed by a pink haired girl.

"Shika! Sorry I'm late, Sakura and I ran into some trouble on the way to class." Ino said as she cast a glare Karins way.

Naruto looked around Ino at the new girl. "Who's that behind you Ino?"

Ino smiled as she stepped aside to reveal the pink haired girl. "Guys this is Sakura, it's her first day."

Naruto and Hinata both smiled at her saying hello, Shikamaru yawned a hello before nodding off and Sasuke stayed silent staring out the window to his left.

"Sakura the blond there is Naruto and that's Hinata sitting in front of him they're –" Ino looked around and lowered her voice. "They're true mates. The guy sleeping there is m Shika. And that." She said gesturing to Sasuke who was still staring out the window. "Is Sasuke. Hes –"

Sasuke cut her off as he turned to stare at Sakura "I'm the –" Sasuke froze as he took the pinked haired girl in and a he shivered a balmy rush blooming out all over his skin. Sasuke stopped breathing and just took the female in. She was lovely, her skin was pale and smooth, the bones of her face were equally delicate, her jaw a graceful arch running from her ears to her chin, her cheeks high tinted with a natural blush. Her neck was long and slender, like her hands and probably her legs. And then there was her shockingly pink hair that made him curious as to what her fur coat looked like when she changed.

_Mine._

Everyone was staring at him.

"Uhhh teme? You feeling okay? You kinda..stoped breathing.."

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath and shot a glare towards Naruto before turning back to look at the pink haired girl.

"I'm –"

"Okay class, sorry I'm late are we ready to get started." Kakashi interrupted before Sasuke could finish. "Now I heard we have a new student this year, would Miss Sakura Haruno please come up to the front to introduce yourself."

Sakura looked over at Ino as she took a seat beside Shikamaru, and walked to the front of the class.

Kakashi smiled and looked at Sakura, "All right Sakura why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

"Um, I'm Sakura Haruno. I just moved here from Sunagakure. Annnnnd that's about it I guess."

Karin scoffed and turned her nose up at Sakura. "How boring." She mumbled.

Sakura looked down at her feet just as she heard someone's chair legs scrap back against the floor, then heard the chair hit the floor and looked up to see Sasuke standing hands resting on top of his desk and sending a death glare Karins way.

Kakashi sighed beside Sakura. "Alright class that's enough, Sakura why don't you take a seat beside Naruto there near the back. He's the one with the blond spiky hair."

Sakura nodded and made her way to the seat beside Naruto and tried to avoid the obvious stare coming from Sasuke. Who still stood with his hands on his desk. Not until she sat down did Sasuke pick up his chair and take his own seat before turning to the window again, seemingly ignoring everyone.

_Seriously. Is he going to stare at the back of my head for the entire class. Ughhh. This is SO annoying._ Sakura thought as she tapped her pen on her desk as she listen to Kakashi-sensei drone on about something or other.

Sakura wanted to look back to Ino for help but was afraid she'd lock eyes with Sasuke and Kami knew, that was the last thing she wanted. _What the hell is his problem?_

Just when Sakura thought she couldn't take it anymore the bell rang.

_Finally!_

"Alright class, that's it for this morning. We'll see you after lunch."

Sakura bolted up out of her chair, not even waiting for Ino. But behind her she faintly heard Ino talking to Sasuke.

"Seriously what the hell Sasuke! I thought you were going to burn a hole in the back of the poor girls head. What is your problem!?"

"Calm down Ino," Shikamaru said softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Sasuke scoffed and pushed past Ino. "It's none of your business. Stay out of it."

"Why you –"

"Ino." Shikamaru sighed. "Why don't you go catch up with Sakura, grab some lunch and bring her to our table. I'll try and talk to Sasuke."

"Pfttt, good luck with that Shikamaru." Naruto said. "But there's definitely something going on with him, did you see how tightly he was gripping his desk the entire class?" Naruto suddenly looked shocked. "You guys don't think...?"

Ino's eyes went wide as she dashed out after Sakura.

Shikamaru sighed again. "What a drag."

"Yeah especially if he's found his mate. Ohhhhhhh Mikoto and Fugaku are going to flip if they find out." Naruto said. "Come on Hinata, we better catch up to teme and figure out what the hell is going on.

Sasuke sighed as he splashed his face with water. This was not happening. There was just no way, that tiny, pink haired little wolf was his mate. _No fucking way._

:o :o :o :o :o Cliffy! LOL sorry guys, I was going to go farther but I thought it might be fun to stop here. I hope you enjoyed!

Read/Fav/Follow/Review !


	3. Chapter 3

_HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS!_

_did you read the naruto manga ending!? I sure did and wow just wow. Loved the ending. There are for sure a few things I want cleared up and I think they will be in The Last- Naruto movie. which I am also PUMPED about, but overall I thought the ending was great._

_Let me know what you guys thought?! I'm actually interested to hear what you guys thought about it._

_I also have to apologize for this chapter being up so late and also for it being pretty short. I had meant for it to be up last week but alas life got in the way so here it is now! I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer and up a hell of a lot sooner. So please enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p><em>This was so not happening<em>. Sakura thought as she and Ino made their way to a table in the cafeteria that was right in the middle of the room.

Sakura nudged Ino with her elbow and quietly spoke _hoping_ that they wouldn't hear her. "Ino as much as I appreciate you hanging out with me and inviting me to sit with you and your friends at lunch I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not? They'll love you I can already tell."

"Are you kidding me? I could feel that guy boring holes into the back of my head the entire class. That guy DEFFINETLY doesn't like me."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Sasuke is like that with everyone... well kind of. He's not the friendliest of people, but don't worry about it. Look if it makes you feel better he probably won't even talk to you so you won't have to worry about it."

"Yeah that makes me feel so much better Ino." Sakura said as they came up to the table. Ino immediately took the seat next to Shikamaru which left the only seat left at the table next to...

_Sasuke. God my luck cannot be this bad. _Sakura looked over at Ino who just shrugged and gestured for her to sit down.

Taking the only open seat to his right, with Naruto on his left. Sakura sighed and pushed her food around her plate, though she had to admit the cafeteria options here were much better then at her old school.

Conversation carried on through lunch as Sakura assumed it usually did with the group. Don't get het wrong she liked them. Naruto and Hinata were great and she could already tell that she and Ino would be close friends. Hell even Shikamaru was cool even though he didn't say quite as much as the others. Then there was Sasuke. Who hadn't said anything at all; to anyone. Sakura sighed for what she felt like had to be at least the tenth time and wished lunch would just hurry up and be over.

"Would you cut that out."

Sakura froze and stared down at her plate, not believing, yet knowing that it was Sasuke who had just spoken those words to her. Their table seemed to have ceased all conversation as well.

Looking up Sakura lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke seemed to roll his eyes before repeating himself. "I said, cut it out. You keep sighing and its annoying."

_Okaayyy. What was this guys problem_. Sakura thought. _He doesn't say one word to me all day and then calls me annoying? What an asshole. He doesn't even know me._

"Sorry I'm bothering you, _Your Highness_, but if you have a problem you can move."

Suddenly the entire cafeteria was slient. You could literally hear the chirping of crickets while everyone stared at them in complete silence.

Sasuke looked as though he was about to explode. _Good_, she thought.

"What was that?" Sasuke managed to grit out.

"Oh I think you heard me. You don't say one word to me. I mean not that I expected much but a hello would have been nice. You wouldn't even look at me and now you have the audacity to call me annoying!?'

"Uhhh, Sakura..." Ino tried to cut in.

Sakura put her hand up to stop Ino. "Sorry Ino." Sakura said as she stood up and grabbed her tray then looked at Sasuke again. "Don't worry; I'll just take me _annoying_ self to the office to get my own locker. See you in class Ino."

Sakura walked away from the table, head held high, tossed her tray in the garbage and continued out of the cafeteria.

All was silent for about ten seconds before Karin stood up out of her chair and pointed her finger toward the exit Sakura just went through. "Can you believe she just talked to Sasuke-kun like that!? Who the hell does that bitch think she is!?"

A collective murmur rang out through the cafeteria, before everyone fell back into their own conversations.

Back at their table Sasuke was still stairing at the spot Sakura had just been in.

"Uh, Sasuke? You okay man?" Naruto asked carefully.

Sasuke _hn'd_ before standing up and exiting through the same doors Sakura just had moments ago.

Shikamaru was the first to speak after Sasuke left. "Man, what a drag."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah but I've never seen anyone stand up to teme like that before. I like Sakura-chan, she'll be good for him."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "Yes now all we have to do is convince Sasuke-san and Sakura."

* * *

><p>Sakura walked out of the office and headed in the direction after picking up her things from Ino's locker.<p>

_I seriously cannot believe that guy_. Sakura thought. _What did I ever do to him, it's not like I was hanging all over him like those other girls. Then again... the guy probably gets off on stuff like that._

_Now lets see... AhHa! There it is_

Opening her locker Sakura started putting her books in it. But suddenly there was someone standing behind her, and from the smell of him... _Oh you've got to be kidding me_. Sakura thought as she slowly turned around to face none other than Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Thank you!<p>

Read/Fav/Follow/Review


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay you guys, I wanted to get this next chapter up pretty quick because the last chapter was so late and SO short I know lol, so to make up for it added this chapter early and it is of decent length. So I hope you enjoy it. I really appreciate your feedback, reviewing keeps me encouraged and motivated to keep writing._

_Oh great. _"Can I help you with something?" Sakura asked as she tilted her head back to look up at Sasuke's face. _Was he always this tall? _ Now that she thought about it, she had only seen him sitting down.

Sasuke stayed silent and looked her up and down, but damn if Sakura could figure out what he was thinking.

Sakura sighed. "Look. If you're just going to stan-"

"You're blocking my way."

_His way? _Sakura thought. Before realization clicked in. _Oh hell, you've got to be kidding me. This is not my fucking day._ "This is your locker beside mine isn't it? Man I seriously have the worst luck. I was seriously considering avoiding you at all costs because for some reason you find me so _annoying_. But now I can see that's going to be nearly impossible."

Once again Sasuke just stared at her without saying a word.

Sakura growled and looked down both ways of the hall before poking him in the chest with her index finger. "Look Sasuke. I don't know what your problem is with me, but this whole not speaking to me and just staring is starting to get really _annoying. _So if you wouldn't mind I'd appreciate it if you could just _not_." With that Sakura turned, slammed her locked closed and stepped around Sasuke.

Before Sakura could get far she felt someone grab her upper arm and then she was pulled back against a wall. _Chest. That's someone's chest. _And that persons arm wrapped around her waist holding her so she couldn't get away.

_Sasuke_. Sakura thought as she felt his mouth come down right beside her ear. _What the hell is this bastard doing?_

"No one talks to me like that _little wolf_. I'd be careful if I was you, you're new here and I don't think you've quite grasped who's the alpha around here." Sasuke said as he let his lips brush against Sakura's ear.

"Oh I think I've got it. Daddy's alpha of this city's pack and you suddenly think you can do whatever you want. Well I have some news for you." Sakura said was she elbowed Sasuke in the gut, pushed away from him then turned around to face him. "If you ever put your hands on me like that again I'll for a body part that's probably a little more precious to you." Sakura growled out, allowing her eyes to glow letting him how just how serious she was.

Suddenly the bell rang and students were filling the halls. Giving him one last glare Sakura started off toward her next class.

Sasuke watched the annoying pinked haired girl that had the gull to tell him off not once but twice in less than an hour walk away from him. Smirking he shoved his hands deep in his pockets and turned to walk in the other direction. "Hn. Sakura Haruno huh."

_This day seriously couldn't have ending soon enough. I swear if every day is going to be like this I'm might need to start taking up some kind of meditation. _Sakura thought as she walked into her house.

"I'm home!"

"Oh Sakura! Good you're home, come into the living room, there's someone here that would like to meet you."

"Meet me?" Sakura murmured to herself as she took off her shoes and headed towards her mother.

When Sakura came into the living room she saw her mother sitting on the couch with a black haired couple sitting across from her.

When she entered they all stood up to greet her. "Sakura," her mother started. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. Mrs. Uchiha is the head mistress at your high school, and they just wanted to personally welcome you to the school."

Mrs. Uchiha cut in, "and of course to welcome your family to the neighbourhood. It's just a little something my husband and I like to do. We don't often get new residents and when we do we do our best to make them feel welcome."

_Welcome us to the neighbourhood?_ Sakura thought, that's kind of strange.

Mrs. Haruno smiled and stood. "I'm going to go make us some tea, Sakura honey why don't you have a seat." Her mother said as she left to go to the kitchen down the hall.

Sakura took a seat across from Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. _Uchiha. Why doesn't that sound familiar? _Sakura wondered.

"So Sakura," Mrs. Uchiha started. "How was your first day? I hope you've been able to make friends, you are a very beautiful girl."

Sakura blushed. "Oh thank you Mrs. Uchiha, and yes my first day was.._interesting_."

Mrs. Uchiha looked over at her husband who had yet to speak. He nodded at his wife when they made eye contact and Mrs. Uchiha smiled.

"Sakura, Fugaku and I would love it if you would have dinner with our family tomorrow evening. You can meet our sons and we can have a proper discussion regarding some of our schools.. _special_ rules." Mrs. Uchiha paused. "I assume given the circumstances your parents are... unaware of your _unique_ situation?"

_Oh, so this must be what Ino was trying to tell me about earlier this morning._ "That's right my mother and father are unaware; I was adopted."

"Yes your mother informed us. Please, come to dinner we have so much to discuss."

Just then Sakura's mother walked into the living room with a tray of tea. "Sorry for the wait."

Mr. Uchiha spoke for the first time since Sakura arrived. "Thank you, Mrs. Haruno but my wife and I must get going. Sakura, we'll see you tomorrow for dinner around six. We'll have our driver come and pick you up."

Sakura looked over at her confused mother and sighed before nodding. "All right, see you tomorrow then."

Mrs. Uchiha clapped her hands together as she and her husband slipped on their shoes. "Great! Sakura I look forward to getting to know you better. We'll see you tomorrow."

With that Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha said their goodbyes.

After they left Mrs. Haruno looked over at Sakura and smiled. "You're having dinner with the Uchiha's tomorrow? That's so exciting Sakura! They are very well known in town, they own several businesses, and all the neighbour lady's could talk about was how attractive their two sons are, one's about your age I believe. Oh Sakura, I'm so glad you are already fitting in so well! So, how was your first day?"

Sakura and her mother chatted until her father came home right before dinner. They had a nice family meal and to Sakura's surprise her father actually worked at one of the companies the Uchiha's owned. He was also excited about Sakura going to have dinner with them tomorrow night.

After dinner Sakura did the dishes while her parents enjoyed a cup of tea in the living room. She then headed to her room to do her homework and mentally prepare herself for what was to be a most draining day tomorrow.

Sakura rolled over in bed for what had to have been the 100th time. She was just too restless and couldn't sleep. Looking over at her alarm clock Sakura sighed as she realized it was only 2:30am. _Much too early still. Why can't it just be morning already, so I can get this day over with._

Giving up on trying to get comfortable Sakura let out a long sigh and started kicking the blankets off. _If I can't sleep I may as well go for a run. I haven't in about two weeks and it's getting close to the full moon._

Sakura got out of bed, looked out her window and sighed. _Oh great_, she thought. _How am I supposed to sneak out now?_ At their old house there had been a tree outside her window that she could easily climb up and down to go for her usual nightly runs. _Well it's too high to jump. Guess my best bet is to sneak down the stairs..._

Quietly walking over to her closet, Sakura pulled out a jogging suit and then began her slow decent down the stairs. _I swear to God if I get caught, I have no explanation._

Luck, so it seemed just happened to be on her side as Sakura made it down the stairs without so much as making a sound. She slipped on her flip flops and headed out the door, only to come to a complete stop on her front porch.

_Uhhhhhhh, I have no idea where to run._ In their old neighbourhood there had been a decent sized park covered by trees that Sakura could run around in. Here, she had no idea where to go. All she knew was she desperately needed to go for a run.

_Alright, let's think here for a second_. Taking a deep breath Sakura tried to focus and allow her wolf to take the lead on finding them a safe place to run.

Catching the scent of pine Sakura made her way towards it, about a ten minute jog to the left. She finally stopped in front of a heavily wooded forest, much larger than the small park she had to run through in her old town.

Feeling a surge of excitement Sakura jogged deeper into the forest and found a large tree she could undress behind.

_Not that it really matters_, Sakura thought. _I can't smell anyone too close._

Sakura took a deep breath and gave herself a minute to focus on the feeling inside, the power that was deep inside her. It felt strong, but still as though there was a piece missing. She felt her wolf, there was no need to call her forth, merely to stop holding her back, and suddenly the world was bigger. The information flooding her brain was disorienting for half a second, as it always was, her brain adjusting to the massive quantity of stimulus that her human senses didn't accumulate.

Turning her nose up to the sky she took a deep breath before taking off. Her conscious thought didn't play a role in her journey she just knew where she was going.

She didn't know how long she ran for but she suddenly found herself in front of a small pond and exhausted so she trotted over to take a drink.

Mid drink she realized she wasn't alone. Looking up from the pond she saw a large black wolf staring at her from across the pond.

He was unfamiliar but she didn't feel threatened for some reason, somehow she knew he wasn't going to hurt her.

Sakura sat down all while keeping her eyes on the wolf standing on the other side of the pond. He seemed familiar but she wasn't sure how she knew that.

Slowly the black wolf made his way towards her.

Oh my god I know, huge cliff hanger! I feel like most of my chapters are going to end like that, keeps things interesting lol. Hope you enjoyed!

Read/Fav/Follow/Review


	5. Chapter 5

**.Well here is it chapter 5!. Things are gonna start getting real! I hope you like this chapter, I really appreciate all of you that review, it makes my day and keeps me motivated to post more chapters so keep them coming!**

* * *

><p>The closer the black wolf got; the more Sakura realized just how much bigger he was then her. He was enormous compared to a wolf her size.<p>

The big black wolf stopped a few steps in front of her and sat down on his hind legs, tilting his head to the side almost as if curious to see what she was going to do next. Allowing her to make the first move.

Sakura came up off her hind legs and slowly made her way over to the black wolf. Head lowered as to not come off as challenging. When she was directly in front of the black wolf he extended his muzzle in greeting and their noses touched. The large male whirled around and began to run, venturing deeper into the woods. Without hesitation the smaller female followed.

Sakura's nose twitched as the smells of the night drifted to her. She caught the rich, loamy smell of the earth under her feet, the tangy scent of pine and juniper from the evergreens. Particularity intriguing was the old and recent scents of deer, rabbit, quail and squirrel. The age old need to hunt coursed through her veins like wine. Intoxicating, luring.

Somehow she knew, she and this wolf had a connection unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was powerful, strong and unwavering. This wolf who she didn't know. But it didn't matter, not to her wolf. She knew what she wanted, who she was destined for and it was clear by the way she chased him and he let out a happy yip that he felt it to. She could feel the connection strengthening through them the unexplainable feeling of _rightness_.

They ran until they reached a tall rock formation. There, the wolf ascended the leeward side with its gentle slope and stood, enfolded in the night and the gentle glow of the moonlight. He raised his muzzle to the sky and howled.

Sakura felt a quivering pull run through her body as she joined him in his call to the sky. The free, wild sound filled the darkness and her heart pounded with exhilaration.

The black wolf joined her, licking her muzzle, sliding his body close to hers. The contrast between his larger frame and pitch black fur to her almost rose gold colour was striking. His growl was filled with praise and satisfaction. He turned and again stretched out, running for the pure joy of it.

Before Sakura knew it the sun was rising over the trees and she knew she had to get back home before her parents found her missing from her bed. Somehow they had made it back to the spot where her clothes were and Sakura looked back over her shoulder at the black wolf hoping that he understood.

With a nod of his giant head, it went unspoken through them that they would meet here again. With that pleasant thought Sakura somehow found the will to pick up her clothes and without one look back at him she headed for her home. Knowing without even thinking about it where she needed to go.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's ears flattened back against his skull as he watched Sakura leave to get back home before it became morning.<p>

Turning and running in the opposite direction he headed back home as well. He wondered if Sakura knew that it was him. He doubted it considering how friendly she was being, but she must have instinctually knew she was his mate. He could feel their connection getting stronger and it was just a matter of time before Sakura's human self realized they were destined mates.

Coming to a stop at the back porch Sasuke quickly shifted. The transition from wolf to human or human to wolf was quick and painless. Watching the other wolves of the pack changed it just looked like they were covered from head to toe in a shimmering white light and then suddenly the change was made. Only a new wolfs first change was painful, after that it was as easy as breathing.

He wondered how Sakura handled her first shift all alone. The first change was always easiest when done with the pack. They helped you through the transition by calling out your wolf. When he'd left Sakura in the hall after lunch he had gone straight home to do some research on his little mate. She was the adoptive child of Hayate and Aiko Haruno, who were unable to have children of their own. Hayate Haruno was recently offered a job at one of his families firms and that was the reason for their move to Konoha. There was no information on Sakura before her adoption just that she was dropped off at the orphanage one night, so it was clear to Sasuke that her adoptive parents were unaware of their daughter's ability to change into a wolf.

Sasuke slowed creeped up the stairs to his room where he quickly jumped in the shower to wipe the smell of Sakura off of him. He wasn't quite sure he was ready to share with his family that he had found his mate. As much as he hated to admit it, it was difficult to sit there and let her return home, but from what he'd found out earlier today she wouldn't know much about the law and about being part of a pack. It was probably best to avoid her in school until she could have a proper introduction to his family and to the pack.

* * *

><p>That morning Sasuke made his way down the stairs to find his mother, father and brother already in the dining room eating breakfast.<p>

"Good morning, Sasuke." His mother greeted with her usually smile on her face.

Sasuke "hn'd" and then started filing his plate up with the various foods that were laid out across the table. Wolves. Especially males had obscenely large appetites.

His older brother Itachi, who looked exactly like his father, unlike him who more resembled his mother nudged him on the arm before winking at him. "Have a good run last night, little brother?"

Sasuke growled low at his brother, but ignored him not wanting to bring any unwanted attention to his little trip last night.

"Oh by the way boys I expect you both to be home tonight for dinner. We're having a guest."

"New business venture father?" Itachi asked

Fugaku looked over at his wife before answering. "No. Actually she goes to your school Sasuke maybe you've met her already. Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke choked on the bite of tomato he had just taken and quickly grabbed his glass of water to swallow it down.

Itachi smirked. "Given your reaction, little brother I'd say you've met our little guest."

Sasuke ignored his brother and looked over to his mother and father. "Why is she coming here for dinner?"

"Sasuke I'm sure if you've met her you should already know the answer to that. She's like us and this is her first time in a packs territory, we just want to make sure she feels welcome and if she has any questions that she can come to us for them. You know she was adopted so her parents aren't aware of the situation."

"But why does she have to come _here_? Can't you just tell her all this somewhere else."

Mikoto scowled at her youngest son. "Sasuke Uchiha, what did you do to the poor girl?"

"_Nothing_." Sasuke quickly resorted. "I just don't get why she has to come over for dinner and such."

"Enough of this Sasuke," Fugaku replied. "Your mother and I expect both you and your brother at dinner tonight _and_ on your best behaviour. Have I made myself understood."

Both boys nodded before getting back to their breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! Hope you enjoyed. I would really love to read reviews if you would be kind enough to leave them thanks! See you next chapter!.<strong>

**Read/Fav/Follow/Review**


	6. Chapter 6

_Welcome to Chapter 6! I got this guy up pretty quick I think lol especially for how long it is. My longest chapter so far!_

_Can I just tell you guys how much I am loving the new song from Naruto - The Last : Star Vessel by Sukima Switch. It took me a while before I actually liked it but the more I listen to it the more I see how PERFECT it is for the movie theme. What do you guys think?!_

_I hope you guys like it!_

_As usual I dont own anything_

* * *

><p><em>Well this has been an uneventful day<em>, Sakura thought as she made her way home. No Sasuke, which meant no Karin all up in her face, which meant peace for the entire day. Sakura smiled to herself. _I could get used to this, if only I didn't have to go to what is going to be the most awkward dinner of my entire life in an hour. _Sakura sighed, _night officially ruined._

When Sakura arrived home the house was quiet and empty. Both of her parents were at work but there was a note left on the fridge door for her from her mother.

**_Sakura,_**

**_Your father and I won't see you before you leave for the Uchihas for dinner but we both just wanted to know that we love you and everything is going to be fine. Your father and I have heard nothing but great things about that family and we know you will get along swimmingly with them. But don't forget to wash your face and change into something nice! I set out a few options for you on your bed. Have fun and we will see you when you get home._**

**_Love, Mom and Dad. _****_J_**

Sakura laughed at the note, it was so like her mother.

_It's like she thinks I can't pick out my own clothes._

Opening the fridge Sakura grabbed some water and headed up to her room. When she opened her door and saw what was on her bed her jaw dropped.

_Oh, hell no._

Spread out on her bed was three very floral sun dresses. Ones that sat in the back of her closet but she never wore.

"There is no way I'm going to dinner dressed in one of those. Way too weird."

Shaking her head Sakura walked into her closet and looked around. Settling on black leggings and a deep blue sweater that came down to mid thigh. After laying that on her bed she headed into her bathroom to wash her face and brush her hair. And just as she finished pulling her sweater over her head she heard the door bell ring.

_Perfect timing_, she thought. _Why doesn't that surprise me._

Quickly grabbing a small satchel Sakura put her phone, wallet and some chap stick in it before rushing down the stairs to answer the door.

Without looking up to see who it was she opened the door and bent down to slip on her shoes. "Sorry, I'll be right out."

The voice that greeted her was one she was not expecting.

"Take your time."

Frozen in complete shock, Sakura quickly looked up to see if the owner of that deep voice really was who she wished it wasn't.

"Sasuke," she breathed out. Then snapped back to reality. "What the hell are you doing at my house?"

Giving her a handsome smirk, which she really hated to admit made him look handsome, he replied. "My father's running late at the office and our driver is waiting for him, so I offered to come pick you up."

"Why would you –. Oh wait, oh no. Uchiha? Your last name is Uchiha? I'm having dinner at your HOUSE?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at her. "Technically it's my parents house."

"Whatever, you know what I mean."

"Come on, we can talk on the way. If we take too long my mother will think something is wrong." Sasuke said as he headed toward his car.

"Something is wrong," Sakura muttered.

"I heard that." Sasuske called from the drivers' side of the vehicle. "Now come on."

Sakura got in the passenger side, Sasuke started the car and they started driving, about three minutes into the drive Sakura couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore. "So, why weren't you at school today?"

Sasuke looked over at her and smirked. "Why, miss me?"

Sakura scoffed. "Hardly, more like hoping this is going to be a re-occurring theme."

"Hn, don't get used to it. I'll be back on Monday. I just had some pack business to take care of."

"Don't you have an older brother?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, what of him?"

Sakura blushed. "Well, I don't know...doesn't the eldest usually handle pack business?"

Sasuke was silent for a few minutes and Sakura thought he wasn't going to answer until he sighed.

"Itachi had no interest in being pack alpha, nor does he have what it takes. When my father steps down and I become alpha Itachi will become pack liaison."

"Isn't that a little high handed of you? Too say that he doesn't have what it takes to be alpha?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's the truth, he knows it, everyone knows it. It's just the way things are."

"But –"

Sasuke cut her off. "Look, I really don't want to talk about my brother and any questions you have about pack politics can wait until we see my parents."

Sakura sighed, _guess that means end of discussion._

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore. It was seriously stupid of him to think that he could pick her up and be trapped inside the small space of his car for any length of time without feeling his wolf try and claw his way to the surface.<p>

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

It wasn't a long drive from her place to his, only twenty minutes, but his body was reacting violently toward the sexy scent of his mate beside him. She was going to be the death of him, he was sure.

He had a difficult time keeping an eye on the road, hopefully without her knowing he kept one eye trained on the beautiful woman beside him. Well she wasn't classically beautiful and he'd seen much more beautiful women before but Sakura was different. She called to him as no other had with her long glorious locks of pink hair curled around her face. She looked as innocent as a child.

They were still young, just about to finish their last year of high school, but it wasn't unheard of for matings to occur at their age. Rare, yes, but not unheard of.

With each minute, Sasukes' need grew incrementally more insistent. He couldn't put off the inevitable much longer. This little wolf was his.

Did she even know he was the wolf from last night? The question lingered, but he still had no idea what she knew of their kind. By his guess not much, especially considering how unpolished her skills were. She should have recognized him the minute she smelt him.

With his chest pumped up just a little, he inhaled the spicy fresh scent - all Sakura. Sasuke allowed a few deep breaths so he could wallow in his own ability to identify everything about her.

Her essence made him adjust his crotch, and thank god she was looking out the passenger window.

A long exhalation brought his attention to her face for a quick glance. When she turned her head to look at him she smiled slightly and it lit up his insides.

_I'm screwed_, he thought.

Finally, finally! They made it on to the Uchiha property. Stepping on the gas Sasuke quickly drove up to the gate that blocked the long driveway leading up to the house and then punched in the code for the gate. The entire way up their long driveway Sakura practically had her nose pressed against the window.

Sasuke smiled to himself. _Guess she's easily amused._

He had to admit though, the Uchiha property was beautiful. After passing through the front gate the driveway up the house was lined with deciduous and sakura trees with gardens on either side of the driveway. The rest of the property was trees, acres of trees with no other houses in sight. It was the best place to have pack meetings, runs and celebrations.

Finally they made it to the front porch where his mother and brother were waiting.

Stepping out of his car Sasuke took a deep breath, finally he could breathe without suffocating on Sakura's scent. Now he just had to pull himself together enough so that his family didn't notice his strange behaviour.

"Sakura, welcome! I hope Sasuke didn't give you too much trouble on your way over here." Mikoto said as she pulled Sakura into a hug when she reached the top of the stairs. "He can be difficult to get along with sometimes. But he assured me that the two of you had met before so you would be fine if he picked you up. Fugaku is stuck in a meeting but he should be home before dinner. So how was your day?" She asked as she pulled Sakura into the house.

Sasuke made his way up the porch where his brother stood with a smirk on his face.

"You offered to pick the girl up? Sasuke that's unlike you."

"Tch, mind your own business." Was all Sasuke said as he followed his mother and Sakura into the house.

* * *

><p>The Uchiha's home was amazing! If you could even call it a house, it was more like an estate.<p>

Sakura hadn't seen much of it yet besides the foyer and the sitting room they were currently in but from the look of the outside she could tell the place was massive.

_You could fit four of my homes inside here. What could they possibly need all this space for?_

Sakura looked up at Sasuke who was sitting on the sofa across from her. He hadn't said a word since they'd arrived and she could feel the tension rolling off him. Beside him sat Itachi, his older brother who; in her opinion had considerably more manners then Sasuke and looked almost giddy sitting next to him.

Mikoto took a sip of her tea before looking up at Sakura and smiling. "So Sakura, how do you like school so far? I know it's only been a couple of days but I'm curious to see how you're getting along. I'm not often in the school and I'm afraid Sasuke isn't very forthcoming with information."

Said boy grunted and then took a drink of his tea, but not before locking eyes with Sakura over his tea cup.

Sakura tried to contain her blush at his intense stare and looked away. _What's wrong with me?_

She received an answering purr from her wolf inside her and suddenly she went wide eyed and froze in realization. Her wolf **_never_** reacted like that to anyone, _except for that wolf last night..._

As that information sunk in she looked up at Sasuke again who looked confused at first but then must have caught on to what she was thinking because that devilish smirk was now making its way back on his face and he gave a slight nod. So slight that had she not been staring at him she would have missed.

Itachi cleared his throat interrupting her train of thought and Sakura quickly took a sip of her tea hoping to recover quickly.

"I'm doing alright so far, everyone is friendly enough and it's the first time I've been to a school with our kind before so it's different, but a good different. I don't have to hide who I am so much." Sakura gave a little chuckle, "especially when it comes to lunch. I didn't realize that all wolves had as large of appetites as I did. It was hard to keep that under control sometimes without people thinking I had some kind of eating disorder."

Sasuke looked down at his feet. He hadn't considered how hard it must have been for Sakura all these years, trying to figure out it all out on her own. If he had any say he'd make sure she never felt unsure of anything concerning their kind again.

Mikoto gave Sakura an empathetic look, "I can't imagine how difficult this must have been for you, but I want you to know if you have any questions about anything you can come to me."

Sakura felt tears in her eyes and hadn't realized how much she actually needed to hear that. Finally there were people who understood what she was going through. Growing up it had been so hard for her to talk to her parents about anything in fear of them thinking something was wrong with her.

"Thank you so much."

Mikoto got up out of her chair and came to sit beside Sakura giving her a big hug. "You are more than welcome. Now I think I hear my husband, and I know I smell dinner being set on the table. Boys why don't you take Sakura to the dining room, your father and I will join you in a few moments."

That said Mikoto headed for the front door and Sakura was left with Sasuke and Itachi.

* * *

><p>Hahahaha, I swear I do not make chapters end with cliffys on purpose, it just kind of happens.<p>

Thank you guys! Hope you liked this chapter! I'd love it if you'd review!

Read/Fav/Follow/Review


	7. Chapter 7

Alright guys here is chapter 7! I got it up pretty quick I think! Mostly because it may be a couple weeks before the next one, I am working on it but I am going to be pretty busy, hopefully it will be up by the 15th at the latest!

Before you read I just wanted to make sure you all know that Sasuke and Sakura are both 18 and in their last year of high school, in case anyone was curious about that and also this is a M rated story so yeah and I tried really hard to make this chapter longer for you guys!

Also thank you to those of you who do review, I love getting them and reading them they truly keep me motivated!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sakura followed Sasuke and Itachi into the dining room but instead of following them to the table Sakura lingered in the entry way.<p>

_Is it bad that I have no idea which seat to take? I mean seriously why do they have such a long table with so many chairs? Aren't there only four of them?_ She thought.

Noticing Sakura lingering in the door way, Sasuke shook his head and gestured to his right. "Sit."

She flinched and he narrowed his gaze demanding compliance with just one look.

Sakura sighed and took a few steps forward, gripped the back of the chair and looked up to meet his gaze. She straightened her spine, not letting him get the best of her. Fuck him. Who the hell did he think he was? Just because he suddenly smelled like sex on a stick and made her heart pound didn't give him the right to order her around.

From across the table Itachi had an amused look on his face having never seen anyone so blatantly challenge Sasuke before.

Her palms were sweaty and she wiped them on her long sweater covering her thighs, gripping the material and balling it up in her fists. Realizing her clothes were going to be wrinkled she quickly released it to smooth it out as far as it would reach.

Sasuke and Itachi both took their seats at the table and the awkward silence stretched so long that Sakura thought their parents would never show up.

* * *

><p>How was he going to endure her presence even for one minute? What he needed was to beg out and go for a run. The longer he subjected himself to the scent of Sakura Haruno, the more tortured he would become. But there was no way in hell his mother would let him leave.<p>

Chances were, Sakura had no idea he was her mate.

When his father and mother walked in the dining room, his mother had her arm draped over his fathers and he and his brother quickly stood up to greet them.

Sakura was quick to notice and also stood.

Mr. Uchiha made his way to the head of the table and Mrs. Uchiha took the seat to his right.

(AN: Incase the seating is unclear it goes; Mr. Uchiha at the head of the table, then Mrs. Uchiha to his right and then Itachi beside her and then on Mr. Uchihas left is Sasuke with Sakura to his right)

As soon as Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha both took their seats, Itachi lowered himself to his chair and Sasuke gestured for Sakura to do the same. Once they were all seated the kitchen staff layed out the most lavish array of foods Sakura had ever seen, and there was so much of it as well.

_This smells delicious_, Sakura thought. _I've tasted anything like this._

Sakura looked up from staring at the food and locked eyes with Mrs. Uchiha who gave her a small smile then looked over to her husband.

Mr. Uchiha selected one of the large steaks off the top of the pile and placed it on his plate. Then he picked up his knife and fork, cut into his steak and took a bite.

Then everyone else picked up their utensils and dug into their dinner.

Dinner continued on quietly for the most part. When everyone was finished, and by finished she meant that every last thing was cleared off the table, someone came in and cleared the dished then they set out tea.

Mr. Uchiha took a drink, placed his cup down and cleared his throat. "Sakura, Hidden Leaf Pack welcomes you to our territory. On our property we have a couple hundred acres of land that are available to all our wolves whenever they like, and we always gather for the full moon to run together. I just ask that you don't go out alone on your first run, it will be necessary to introduce you into the pack to let them know they might run into a strange wolf."

As Mr. Uchiha spoke, Sasuke let his leg lean into Sakura's under the table. Although it was a natural act, she was pretty sure it had been deliberate she considered shaking it off but decided to concentrate on the conversation for now. His leg was deliciously warm against hers and somehow she drew strength from that warmth.

"Thank you, but I don't like to change on the full moon." She looked up at Mrs. Uchiha who had gasped. "I'm sorry, was that rude? I appreciate the offer, it's just not necessary." She looked over at Itachi who was smiling at her, so she relaxed again.

It was Sasuke who answered her question. "Very few wolves are powerful enough to resist the change at the full moon. Some of the weaker wolves need help making the change, but if they don't they become sick. That's one the reasons that we gather together as a pack. It's easier for them to make the change when they're surrounded by others of our kind."

"How often do you change?" Mr. Uchiha asked.

"Every other month or so. It depends on my schedule, what's going on with my parents that I need to be a part of. Back in Sunagakure I'd usually skip the months that the tourists are at their most numerous, just in case they were in the park I ran in later at night. If I wait too long I tend to get overtired and cranky. It took me a while to figure out the balance."

Mrs. Uchiha leaned forward. "Balance in what? Why don't you just change monthly and then you won't get sick?" She sounded fascinated which made Sakura realize her habits were unusual. She squirmed a little bit, not really knowing how to answer.

Mrs. Uchiha must have picked up on that because she sat back. "I'm so sorry you don't have to answer that. I don't mean to pry." She seemed ready to launch into a full apology, so Sakura stopped her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm curious about how you guys do things, no reason for you not to be curious too. I guess it's just not something I give a lot of thought to. When I went through my first change –"

She swallowed hard and could swear she felt Sasuke's leg pressing just a little bit more firmly into hers. "When it happened I was sick and it was on the full moon. I didn't know what was going on, but I could feel this power building up but I didn't know what it was and even thought it sort of felt good and was taking away some of the pain, it freaked me out and I held it off for as long as I could. When I changed it was lucky for me that it was in the middle of the night and my parents were asleep and that I changed back by morning." She took a drink of her tea.

"So when it happened again on the next full moon, I got pissed off and stayed awake all night fighting it off." She shrugged looking back at Mrs. Uchiha, seeing sorrow and sympathy as well as surprise on her face.

Sasuke hadn't moved his leg away from hers and she found herself leaning into him slightly, breathing deeply. She had never shared this part of herself with anyone before, it kind of felt good to get it off her chest. When she looked over at him he looked into her eyes and his were smoldering.

Sakura sucked in a breath and pursed her lips together. Sasuke's father began to ramble on about his meeting and some new responsibilities Sasuke was going to have to take on.

* * *

><p>Sasuke nodded appropriately while keeping half an eye on his mate as she attempted not to squirm beside him.<p>

He almost chuckled when she crossed her legs and squeezed them together. He smirked. So she wasn't as unaffected by him as he first thought.

She might now know she was fated to be his, but she did show signs that her body was reacting to his presence. How had he not noticed this earlier?

_Because you were too concerned with your own cock to notice what was happening to your mate's precious pussy. _

When Sakura twisted her head away from him to take a breath, he knew. She squirmed in discomfort.

His father brought Itachi into his conversation and Sasuke flicked his gaze toward Sakura and let it land on her chest.

He didn't realize how long he'd been staring until she gasped and folded her arms across her chest.

He smirked and glanced back to his father. Let her squirm. He was enjoying her plight so much it over shadowed his need to flee the room with her in toe.

His father cleared his throat. "I think you should come to our next run, Sakura. It would be beneficial for you to be introduced to the pack and a good way for you to see how things are done."

Hearing little room for argument in Mr. Uchiha's invitation Sakura nodded her head. "Alright, I'll give it some more thought."

Giving a nod of what Sakura hoped was satisfaction, Mr. Uchiha stood followed by his wife.

"We should have dinner again sometime Sakura. I look forward to talking with you more, unfortunately, Fugaku and I have to be off we've got some unexpected pack business to take care of, Sasuke and Itachi will see that you get home safely."

With that said Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha left the dining room, once again leaving Sakura all lone with Itachi and Sasuke.

It was silent for a few moments in the dining room and Sasuke and Itachi were staring at each other so intently she could swear they were having a conversation.

"Well, I need to get going as well." Itachi said as he stood up from the table, "Sakura it was nice meeting you, I look forward to seeing you again sometime in the near future." He looked over at Sasuke and smirked. "Why don't you take her on a tour of the house? I'm sure she would enjoy that." Itachi said as he walked out of the dining room sending them a little wave.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "I'll show you around the house," He said as he stood up and started making his way out of the dining room but stopped when Sakura didn't follow. "Are you coming?"

Sakura stood and walked over to Sasuke, "I really should just get going..."

"Tch, come on." Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakuras' wrist and pulled her into the kitchen.

Sakura was in awe. If she was to imagine a dream kitchen, this would be it. It was mostly dark wood and stone with all state of the art appliances'. It had an island and a bar in the far corner. _Jesus, this kitchen is the size of the entire first floor of my house._

* * *

><p>He should have just let her go home.<p>

Except Sasuke was currently rules by his cock instead of his big head ad he had no intention of letter her escape him again his evening like last night.

If she knew she was meant to be claimed by him, he wanted to confront her now while they were alone.

He doubted he could wait much longer since his heart was pounding out of his chest, his palms were sweating and his dick was leaking precum inside his pants. His demise was worsening by the minute.

Directly in front of the island Sasuke leaned against the wall, pretending to check messages on his phone. He didn't even know if the device was upside down or not. Nor did he care.

Since she wasn't looking, he adjusted his cock and squeezed it tight for a moment. He needed to come so bad. He hadn't felt like this since he went through his first mating heat at sixteen.

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat. He opened his mouth to speak, but just stared at her.

He realized he still held his cock in his grip. Jesus. What the hell was wrong with him? He jerked his hand up and stuffed his phone in his pocket.

Sakura turned and leaned against the island and ducked her head. Her long thick hair curtained her face and hid her expression.

Seconds ticked by. Neither of them spoke.

What the hell was he suppose to say? _Hi, so it appears we're mates. And I know I was a complete asshole to you when we met but how long would you like me to wait?_

He could smell her arousal and knew if he swiped a finger between her legs, he would find her dripping wet.

She cleared her throat. "Now what do we do?" she asked.

"I don't know. This is strange territory," he muttered without the wall, he might fall on his face. For once he didn't want to say the wrong things, so he went with nothing at all.

* * *

><p>Sakura lifted her gaze toward Sasuke, his look was one of confusion and he wasn't happy. She knew there was something about him that rattled her. His social cues with her had been all over the place. He'd been rude and demanding and almost angry.<p>

Though they were both still in their last year of high school he seemed like a man who usually spent time in the company of sophisticated women in classy outfits and high social standing.

Her family was average middle class. Hell her parents didn't even know she was a wolf. The Uchiha's on the other hand were the alpha family of their pack, wealthy and they owned several acres of land.

They continued to stare at each other in a sort of standoff. What was the matter with him? Why did he insist on glaring at her as though all of this were somehow her fault?

The knot in the pit of her stomach that screamed for release and didn't allow her to spend much time dwelling on his problem. She was far too consumed with her own plight. No matter how tight she squeezed her legs together, she sex still ached. She wanted to bend over at the waist and gasp for oxygen as though she'd run a race. But that would be awkward. What was wrong with her? Ever since she realized he was the wolf from last night she couldn't stop her body from reacting to his presence no matter how much she wished she could.

For whatever reason he wasn't pleased with her.

He let his gaze wander down her body and back up. She felt like she was under a microscope, trapped for his inspection.

"You **_know_**," he stated finally. "That's so strange."

_What's strange?_ She narrowed her gaze trying to read him.

Her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth and she couldn't make sentences under his scrutiny. Although his scent filled the kitchen, a deeply masculine smell that made her want to groan she grew angry. How had she not noticed it at school? Her frustration dampened her arousal.

Finally, when she thought she might scream, he reached out and grabbed a lock of her hair brushing it between his fingers and staring at it as though it was completely fascinating.

_His hand is shaking_, she noticed.

When he released her hair, without touching her skin, he jerked his back to the wall and tipped his head toward the ceiling and stuffed both hands in his pockets. "You're going to be the death of me. Go home."

"What?" _Was he serious?_

He turned his gaze toward her again, "Go home, Sakura. I can't stand you being here. It's too much for me to handle. I won't be able to control myself around you."

Her face flushed. She felt the line of heat as it ran down her neck and across her chest. What the fuck was the matter with him? Go home? Was he dismissing her?

Fine if he wanted to be a jackass, she could play that game too.

Sakura wasted no time stomping toward the front door. She hated acting like a brat, but fuck him and the horse he rode in on.

He was faster and beat her to the door, slamming his hands into the wood to hold it closed before she could turn the handle. "Sakura, I'm not kidding. Do I need to escort you home myself? Or can't you follow that simple instruction without defying me?" he stood an inch from her. His body heat radiated toward her even without direct contact. She felt like she might swoon.

Her reaction to him infuriated her. His words made her want to slap him. His fine body squeezed the air out of her, leaving her mouth dry and her tongue tied.

For the first time in her life, she wanted to be kissed. Not just kissed, but mauled...by practically a stranger who'd just treated her like a child.

"I think I can handle it from here. Thanks," she stepped back to catch her breath when he didn't move.

His huge palm still held the door closed, blocking her exit.

Several heart beats passed before he spoke again, calmer this time.

"I'm only trying to help. Goodbye Sakura," he muttered as he opened the door.

As she stomped out to meet their driver who was going to get her home, Sasuke turned and leaned his back against the door. He had no intention of telling his parents about Sakura just yet. The thought of them gushing over the arrangements would give him a head ache.

* * *

><p>There you all have it! Hope you liked it!<p>

Read/Fav/Follow/Review !


	8. Chapter 8

Guess what guys!? I don't know how I managed it but I got this chapter up in like days when I thought it was going to take a week. WTH right!?

The next chapter for sure is going to be like a week though. I've been updating pretty quickly lately, it is going to slow down a bit though what with the holidays and I am busy! haha

I got the question from a reader if the characters can 'talk' to their wolves. The answer is no they don't exactly talk, they get feelings that they are able to interpret from their wolves. They are one in the same with their wolves so whatever the wolves feel they feel and vice versa. Hope that cleared up any questions about that. If you guys have questions about anything, please feel free to ask I will answer them as best I can!

Another question I got was if both males and females go into the mating heat the answer is no. Only males experience the mating heat. Once a year, in early spring when the mating heat occurs the males are the only ones severely affected. Females are affected but in a different way lol I don't want to give too much away but just know this will be explained further in later chapters.

I apologize for any spelling mistakes, as a reader I know how annoying they can be and I try to catch all of them but sometimes it's just happens lol.

Also I've tried to stop the cliffhangers. I know how annoying they are but seriously they are just the best way to stop the chapters sometimes. Plus its funny as hell.

Enjoy this chapter guys, I had a hell of a time writing it ahah.

* * *

><p>Realizing that he wasn't going to fall asleep again anytime soon, Sasuke finally lifted himself out of bed and pulled on shorts and a T-shirt. He grabbed his running shoes on the way out of the bedroom. It was early. He had barley gotten any sleep last night after Sakura left. Now, the sun was barley up and he was not a morning person.<p>

He tiptoed down the back stairs, avoiding the third one from the bottom, knowing that it squeaked when pressure was applied, hoping not to disturb his parents or his brother.

The scent of coffee filled his nose. Odd, that someone might be up, but just as easily the machine may have been preset.

As she rounded the corner, he stopped. His father leaned against the counter staring in his direction, a steaming mug in his hands and a very out of place grin on his face. It kind of gave Sasuke the chills.

Did the man have a sixth sense? Sasuke was sure he hadn't made a noise.

"Morning. Hope I didn't wake you," Sasuke commented.

"Going somewhere?" The imposing man asked as Sasuke sat down to tie his shoes.

"A run. I figured I'd get a few human miles in and several wolf miles when I hit the trees." And it was going to feel so good.

His father still stared at him. Sasuke could actually feel the man's gaze penetrating the top of his head as he tied his laces.

"Care to tell me something?" he asked.

Sasuke paused, froze. He waited a beat and then lifted his face.

His father's voice sounded eerily like it did when he'd been in trouble, but his face was filled with mirth. His eyes twinkled with laughter. What did he know?

"What?" He swallowed around the word. He wasn't about to give up any information on his own. If the man knew something, he'd have to spit it out. But, how the hell...?

"Seriously? Is that the way you want this to go? How long were you planning to keep it a secret?"

"Keep...what...a secret?" Fuck. Visions of last night flitted through his mind, making him flinch. He had to stifle a groan.

"Come on. I'm your father. Why the pretense? And what are you even doing here alone? I'm surprised you allowed her to go home last night." He chuckled. "I wouldn't have."

"Did I miss something?"

His dad tipped his head to one side and lifted a brow. "Did_ I_?" he paused a moment his gaze roaming over Sasuke from head to toe, scrutinizing him. "No. I think not. Sasuke Uchiha, I saw the way you were looking at Sakura Haruno. Don't try to play stupid. During dinner your attention was solely focused on her. I saw your reaction to her and saw her squirming beneath your gaze. I remember that feeling. That look. The drive to follow at all costs. Your mother did that to me."

Sasuke gulped for air. _Never_ had he heard his father talk so much at one time unless it was about business and never had he heard his father admit such a thing. To anyone. "Does anyone else know?"

His father furrowed his brow. "I discussed it with your mother. And I'm more than sure your brother knows. Since you let her leave the house I was surprised to find you were here. Why?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be shocked he stood and paced the kitchen, wishing he'd had two cups of coffee before engaging in this conversation. "What the hell would you have had me do, Dad?" Sasuke turned toward the door. He needed that run more than he needed the coffee right now. He needed to clear his head.

* * *

><p>That morning Sakura found herself in the forest again<em>. Well, I guess technically it's the Uchiha's forest<em>: as she so learned last night at dinner with them.

She headed toward the tree line. A run would do her good. She could leave her clothes on the edge of the trees and hopefully take a long run without any interruption.

Except just as she reached the edge of the grass, she was intercepted by a long shadow.

"Going somewhere?"

It was him. She sucked in a long breath and glanced down at the ground. "I was. Did you want to order me around a bit like last night before I go?" She restored.

"I deserve that." He stepped right into her personal space. "And I owe you an apology for last night."

"An apology? You mean like – sorry I was such a condescending ass and I promise I won't treat you like dirt under my shoe anymore. That kind of apology?" She was angry. She had a right to be. _Fuck him._

"I deserve that too," he whispered. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

She angled her face up to his. The sincere look in his eyes made her thaw just a little. "And?"

"And, please forgive me and spend the day with me."

"Just like that? How do I know you won't go all bipolar on me again?"

He swallowed. "Look, I didn't know how to handle it," he muttered. "I knew the minute I touched you and smelled you that you were mine."

"What do you mean yours...?"

Sasuke just gave her a look like she should know exactly what he was talking about. "I know you feel it too Sakura, the connection between us. I think you're smart enough to know what it means. Or at least your wolf knows what it means."

"But...that's...just not possible..." she responded confused, but it made complete sense and she knew on some level that he was right. All the things she was feeling was because they were mates. It was a very instinctual thing that she just **_understood_**, she didn't need anyone to explain it to her.

He stepped closer. Took her hand. "Can we start over? Come back to the house with me."

She hesitated. Could she trust him? With her heart? Which is what he was asking. He seemed so different now than he seemed last night and even the day before at school. Did she have a choice really?

His hand was warm as he wrapped hers into his much larger palm. He intertwined their fingers and tugged her in the direction of his parents home.

Nerves made her palms sweaty and she tugged her hand to release it from his grip as they entered the kitchen. He didn't let her go, firmly holding her fingers with his own.

"Is anyone home?" she whispered. She wasn't sure she was ready to face his family again so soon especially given both of their acceptances of this new, yet not so new information.

"No. Just you and me. My parents are at another meeting and my brother is god knows where." She'd never been so freaking nervous in her life. If he would just let of her hand. The contact was sending an electric current through her that scrambled her brain and made it impossible to make sentences. All she knew was the warmth of his hand. For someone that came of initially cold, he was surprisingly warm.

"Sit." He nodded toward the couch as they entered the sitting room and finally released her.

A chill went down her spine. He'd commanded her to sit last night too. That hadn't gone well. Memories of their botched encounter flooded her.

Was she ready for this? Whatever this was?

She squeezed her legs together as she took a spot perched on the edge of the sofa. Why had she chosen to wear a skirt today? Goose bumps rose along her legs.

His scent filled the room, masking all other smells. Was it her or were all the senses just a bit more heightened then they used to be? She wanted him to sit next to her so she could breathe him in, but she also wanted him to stay on the other side of the room so she didn't lose her mind completely.

Sasuke didn't say a word other than his "sit." He left her there and returned moments later with two bottles of water.

Bless him, her mouth was suddenly dry.

"Drink," he commanded.

She held the bottle without twisting off the lid. "Are you always so bossy?" she eyed him with her eyebrow raised.

"Usually." He grinned, still standing above her. He suddenly seemed so different from the first time she'd met him. _More relaxed_ she should say.

"You have a tendency to use just one word, and I get the feeling you're used to getting your way."

He shrugged. "More people usually do what the alpha says without question. Your the first.." he trailed off and shook his head with a small smile. Suddenly he was changing the subject. "You've been licking your lips since I found you it's...disconcerting." He took a seat on the couch next to her, but thankfully not touching her.

"How does this usually work?" She set the water bottle on the coffee table. She was thirsty, but she couldn't bring herself to buckle to his demands.

He gave her a small disapproving look but didn't comment that she failed to take a drink. "Mating? There is no **_usually_**. Each couple is different. I guess we'll make up our own rules as we go along." He handed her the water again.

She set it back down.

"Are you always this stubborn?"

"Are you always this demanding? It wasn't the first time she'd asked this question and she already knew the answer. "Does everyone bow to your every wish every time you speak?" She had a feeling she knew the answer to this as well, considering the way people treated him at school.

He leaned back against the cushions and reached for a lock of her hair. "Usually." He mumbled out.

Her knees shook. She had to squeeze them with both hands to still her shaking. Her heart raced and she had no idea if it was from fear or... excitement. It pissed her off that his commanding mannerisms were arousing her. His penetrating gaze made her squirm, and she wanted him to have his way with her while at the same time she shouted to herself to run from this house immediately and not look back.

She took a deep breath. From him she scented confidence, arousal and yes, some level of fear also. Good.

She flushed the room suddenly seemed way too hot.

He sat back again. Running a hand through his midnight locks. His fingers landed on her bare leg, and she kicked herself again for wearing a skirt. It wasn't even a long skirt. And when she was sitting, it climbed up her thighs.

He caressed the skin with the tips of his fingers and she stared down at the connection. Finally, she jumped up from the couch and stepped back. Her heart raced. Her legs threatened to buckle. She wanted him to stroke her skin higher, and yet she'd also needed him to stop, she barely knew him for goodness sakes.

He stood now and sauntered toward her.

She backed up.

He stalked forward.

When her back hit the wall, he had her cornered. He leaned into her, placing one hand on either side of her on the wall.

She flushed. Everything was moving so fast and so intense. Even his gaze was enough to make her lightheaded.

"Sakura, you're mine. Do you understand what that means?"

She swallowed.

"I'm not going anywhere. We have plenty of time to get to know each other. I don't care where we go. If you want to stay here we can, if you want to take a walk we can do that too. Hell if you want to take a trip to Sunagakure, or Otogakure that can be arranged too." He lifted one corner of his mouth, teasing her.

She shuddered.

"God, you smell fantastic." He lifted a lock of her hair and held it to his cheek, inhaling her scent. Everything he did seemed erotic. Dangerous. Sexy. No wonder all the girls at school were crazy about him.

"I need to kiss you." He raised an eyebrow, asking for permission. Which she had a feeling he didn't do often.

She nodded.

He placed his hands on both sides of her face, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs for several seconds. As he stared at her mouth, she gazed at his expression. When his thumb brushed over her bottom lip and then pulled it down, she sucked in a breath. "So soft," he mumbled. She had a feeling he wasn't aware that he was saying these things out loud. He didn't stop. Instead he swept his thumb back and forth over her lower lip.

Her mouth tingled. She fought to keep from reaching out to lick his thumb with her tongue.

She shivered again. How could a simple kiss be so complicated? It was taking so long and her legs were wobbling while she waited. She squeezed her thighs together, but that did nothing to make the ache growing low in her belly go away. A soft purr escaped her lips.

The gentle sound that broke the sudden silence was followed by a full groan coming from Sasuke's mouth. "You're going to kill me." He leaned in closer, his lips inches from her own.

She wanted his mouth on hers so bad now, she no longer cared whether it was the **_right_** thing to do.

His mouth descended. A gentle brush of his lips over hers. His eyes stayed locked to her gaze. And then he licked the seam between her lips and she opened her mouth for him. She wanted to taste him, needed to. His tongue slipped between her teeth and danced with her own before she even finished the thought.

She grasped his T-shirt with both hands where it stretched over his biceps and fisted the material with her fingers, desperate to hold on to him.

He angled his mouth farther to one side to delve deeper. His taste filled her senses and made her crave more of him.

Thank God he held her up, his body pressing hers into the wall. As she lost herself in the first kiss, she couldn't concentrate on anything but the feel of his tongue and the way his lips managed to soften her. More importantly she could believe she was **_kissing_** him at all. She was pretty sure she hated him up until a few hours ago.

Sasuke broke the kiss off. No way could she have had the capacity to do it herself.

"I need you," he whispered against her mouth as he set his forehead on hers. "I know this is fast and overwhelming for you, but my cock aches to be inside you."

She couldn't even see him properly. Her eyes were clouded over from the heat of the kiss and he invaded her space so thoroughly that she couldn't focus on his face.

Just as she was about to open her mouth in reply they both froze against the wall at the sound of the front door being slammed open and a loud voice calling out.

"Sasuke-teme, where the hell are you? We had plans today, or did your bastard ass forget!?

Sasuke let out a frustrated growl and rested his forehead against the wall beside Sakura's head trying to cool himself off. "The dobe has the worst timing. I'll kill him."

* * *

><p>HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, omg guys you seriously have no idea, I was so tempted to have them go all the way, but then I got thinking of where I want this story to go and decided against it. It is just wayyyyy to soon so then I got thinking to myself, who would be the best person to interrupt this moment cause lets face it. If they didn't get interrupted IT was happening lol. God I love Naruto so much.<p>

Hope ya'll enjoyed!

Read/Fav/Follow/Review


	9. Chapter 9

Guys can you believe we are one chapter away from Chapter 10! I Cant, thank you so much for your support and reviews it means a lot to me!

I hope you guys like where this story is going/headed. I dont have an exact number of chapters for how long this story is going but I'll keep writing if you keep reading and reviewing!

This will be the last update of 2014 since I am going to be busy over the holidays, but expect chapter 10 not long after the new year and maybe a little something else as well ;)

Enjoy chapter 9 and Happy Holidays guys!

* * *

><p>Sasuke rushed Sakura back to the sofa and pushed her down to have a seat before meeting Naruto in the entry way of the sitting room.<p>

Sakura was still in a daze from their make out session that she hadn't realized what was going on until she saw Naruto's head peek around the corner, cautiously eyeing Sasuke who looked like he was ready to murder him.

Upon seeing Sakura sitting on the sofa behind Sasuke, Naruto shouldered his way past him. "Hi Sakura! Wow I didn't know you were going to be here," Naruto said as he turned his head to give Sasuke a look that said 'I totally know what you two were going, I could smell it as soon as I walked in the front door.'

Sasuke didn't say a word and just continued to scowl at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged and took a seat beside Sakura on the sofa, grinning so wide Sakura thought his face might split in half.

"So Sakura, what brings you to the temes place? I didn't realize the two of you had become so close. You really shouldn't get to friendly with him, he can be a real bastard sometimes."

Naruto dodged a smack to the back of the head from Sasuke, who was wedging himself into the tiny space on the couch between Naruto and Sakura. Which only made Naruto's grin wider.

"Knock it off," Sasuke growled bumping Naruto with his shoulder. "You're making her uncomfortable."

Naruto shrugged, "sorry Sakura, I'm just shocked. Teme here isn't a big dater, so when my mom told me that Mikoto told her they had a female friend of Sasuke's over for dinner last night I had to come over and get it out of him myself.

"Tch, she told you that?"

"You see Sasuke here doesn't usually bring lady's home, he just –"

"Naruto." Sasuke growled.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Shut. The fuck. Up."

Although Sakura flinched a little at his granite tone, Naruto just laughed. "Fine, fine," he conceded settling more comfortable on the couch. "So Sakura are you coming to 31's with us?"

Sakura looked over at Sasuke who still looked extremely pissed. "31's?"

"Yeah! Its this great restaurant we all hang out at from time to time, the food is amazing. Teme was supposed to text me so I could tell the others, but I guess he got a bit..**_preoccupied_**."

"Hn, dobe we said we'd go in the evening. Does it look like the evening to you?"

Naruto gave him a look like he was confused by the question and then gave him a sly smile. "Teme it just about **_is_** evening."

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked like they were in complete shock.

_There's no way, that's just not possible_. Quickly fumbling with her phone Sakura pulled it out of her pocket, and just like Naruto said it was going on just passed four. "How..?"

When she looked up at Sasuke he was scowling again. _If he doesn't stop doing that his face is going to get stuck like that._

Finally Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Did you want to come to dinner?"

Sakura blushed, "Oh..sure."

"Great!" Naruto said as he jumped up from the couch. "I'll text the others and get them to meet us there. I'll drive Hinata's waiting in the truck for us."

"What? Naruto you left her in your car all this time!?"

"Tch, that's stupid even for you dobe."

"Hey now, I love Hinata and I told her I was gonna be a few minutes I could smell you two all the – "

Naruto narrowly missed Sasuke fist for a second time and walked out his front door laughing.

"Dobe!" Sasuke called out. "I have to change we'll be out in five minutes."

Sasuke looked at Sakura over his shoulder as he made his way to his room, "I'll be right back. Just wait here for me."

"Sasuke I should probably go home and change first to."

Sasuke stopped at the bottom of the staircase and looked her up and down then smirked. "You look fine. I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>The drive to the restaurant was quiet and tense with Naruto and Hinata in the front seats and her and Sasuke in the back. She was starting to regret accepting the invite. It was one thing for her to hang out with her friends since she found out that Ino and Shikarmaru were going to be there as well but it was a completely other subject when that group now included Sasuke and the fact that they were mates, <strong><em>and<em>** that they had just had the hottest make-out session of her life. Correction the only make-out session of her life.

When they arrived at 31, it was nothing like Sakura was imagining. For some reason she had some fancy restaurant in her head but this place looked more like a bar/restaurant style place.

"Hinata why don't you and Sakura go get us our booth and Sasuke and I will park the truck." Naruto said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright, Naruto-kun. Come on Sakura," Hinata said, face still red as a tomato as she led them into the restaurant.

The place was packed, Sakura literally could not see an empty table. "Hinata I don't think we're going to get in for at least a few hours."

Hinata just smiled at her and went up to the hostess. They were immediately being seated in a large booth in the far back of the restaurant. _The hell?_ Sakura thought as she took the booth seat across from Hinata.

"Looks like Ino and Shikamaru aren't here yet." Sakura said looking at Hinata.

Hinata gave her a small secretive smile before answering. "Those two are usually late."

Sakura admired the place, her foot unconsciously tapping in time with the music that filled the restaurant. It was spacious, the booths and tables large and well-spaced. The whole place was reminiscent of a large rustic cabin. At the back there was a large bar for those just looking to enjoy a drink.

A few moments later a shadow fell across the table. They both looked up, expecting to see Naruto or Sasuke, but instead found a stranger standing there. The guy was tall and lean and there was an expectant arrogance in his eyes.

He directed his gaze to Hinata. "Hey there, how about I buy you a drink?"

"No, thank you," Hinata answered. "I'm waiting for my fiancé."

"Oooh, your fiancé – well. I'm sure he won't mind if I buy you a drink while you wait."

Didn't this guy realize they were only 18? He looked like he might be in his early thirties. What the hell was he doing hitting on them? Sakura wondered.

He reached out, intent on grabbing Hinata's arm. Sakura lashed out with lighting speed, grabbing his wrist as she rose from the booth and forced him back a step. "Don't touch her," she ordered. Her voice was deceptively clam, her gaze hard and direct. She released him and wiped her hand on the side of her thigh. "She told you she was waiting for someone. Why don't you go back to your table?"

"Well now, there's no need to be jealous. I got plenty for the two of you," he leered.

Again he reached out, this time his hand zoning in on Sakura's breast. Without hesitation she grabbed his arm, stepped to the side and in a totally unexpected and graceful move, swept the offenders' feet from under him and sent him crashing to the floor. On the way down, there was a loud rip as he caught the sleeve of her shirt and ripped the seam loose.

Sakura stood over the man and at that very moment the hostess guided Sasuke and Naruto toward the table.

For a split second, the entire room froze. The only sound was the continued sound of music. As quickly as the room froze, it suddenly thawed and a buzz of conversation swept through the crowd and a man who appeared to be the owner or manager appeared as Naruto and Sasuke pushed their way through the crowd.

"What the hell's going on here?" Sasuke demanded.

"This jackass made a pass at Hinata. When I politely asked him to leave, he tried to grab me," Sakura explained.

The manager glanced from Naruto to Sasuke and must have seen twin storms brewing. "I'll take care of this," he told them as he saw the angry protests that were heading his way. He didn't give them a chance to object. "Out there, your word is law and I respect that. But this is my place, my rules. This asshole's not worth the trouble. Sit take care of your ladies." He signaled two of his bartender. They grabbed the man and lead him out the door. Two other men rose from their table and followed their unfortunate friend out.

So obviously this guy knew who and what Naruto and Sasuke are.

"I'm sorry for the trouble – belive me, this is not the norm around here. The manager apologized.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. It all happened so fast. Fortunately Sakura here is some kind of ninja," Hinata announced with a grin.

Sakura blushed, slid back into the booth and sat back with a sigh the tensed slightly as Sasuke slid in beside her. Naruto and Hinata across from them.

"You're bleeding," Sasuke's commented quietly, his voice vibrating with suppressed anger and frustration.

Craning her neck, Sakura tried to see what he was talking about. "I can't see anything?" She could smell it though.

"Here, lean this way."

Sasuke took a napkin and cupped Sakura's shoulder to wipe away some of the blood. When he was finished he gently tucked the loose edge of her shirt under her bra strap, a move that caused her to shiver.

"There it's not bleeding anymore, you should put some antibacterial on it when you get home. If you don't have any we have some at my house, actually I get it right now," he offered and made to rise.

"Sasuke sit down. You are not going out to look for that guy." Naruto ordered.

Sasuke kept quiet, his black eyes stormy with protest as he struggled to get himself under control. "He touched her. He hurt her."

"I know, but she's okay. Sakura, tell Sasuke you're okay," Naruto's command was spoken softly.

Sakura frowned and looked from Sasuke to Naruto and back again. Naruto's gaze was filled with concern that she knew was directed at Sasuke. His expression clearly stated that she had to do something about it.

She turned in her seat to face him. "Sasuke, I'm okay. It was just a scratch and it'll be almost healed up now anyways."

A small gasp escaped Sakura's lips as he returned her regard. Sasuke's eyes looked so full of sorrow that it shocked her right to her core. Sakura leaned forward, her hand going to cup his cheek. He immediately took her hand in his and turned it palm up to his nose, drawing deeply of her scent. Eyes closing in what looked like contented bliss, his tongue flicked out to slide sensuously over her palm.

Sakura shivered, her breath beginning to race. When Sasuke opened his eyes they looked more normal. "You sure your okay?"

Dumbfounded she could only nod, stunned by the intensity of Sasuke's concern for her.

Then again she probably shouldn't be. _Mates_. She tried to tell herself. _We are mates. Was this normal? _She wondered if Naruto and Hinata could tell but from the looks they were giving them_. They knew. _

Coiled tension drained from him. She could see his body take on a more relaxed stance. "Good."

A few minutes later Ino and Shikamaru finally made it to dinner.

"It's about time you two made it! I was about to start eating my napkin!"

"Calm down Naruto," Shikamaru said as he slid into the booth beside Sasuke while Ino took the seat beside Naruto. "You could have ordered without us."

The waitress finally came over to their table, popping a hand on a nonexistent hip as she stared up at Sasuke like he was on the appetizer menu. Sakura suddenly wanted to claw her eyes out but decided against it.

The waitress set out waters for the entire table but left Sasuke for last. "There's a water for you," she said her cheeks flushed and eyes bright. "Would you like something else?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No."

Sakura bit down on her bottom lip at the sound of his deep, smooth voice and told herself to look away, no matter how much her wolf clawed at her to escape.

"Are you sure?" the waitress asked, batting lashes like she was having a seizure. "I'll be more than happy to get you something a bit tastier."

Sakura looked around the table at everyone else. Was this **_normal?_** Is that why everyone was just reading their menus like the waitress wasn't even there.

"Water is fine." Sasuke said surprisingly polite.

Finally the waitress disappeared with the promise to be back to get their orders and an extra swing in her hips.

"Can't take you anywhere," Naruto grinned.

Sakura was slowly sinking into the cushion, keeping her hands tightly clasped, afraid she may actually go for the waitress.

"You're fidgeting," Sasuke pointed out.

"I'm not fidgeting."

He clamped a hand down on her thigh, just above the knee and she nearly jumped out of the booth. "You're fidgeting."

Her gaze dropped to his hand, and her flush deepened. He felt her shiver and a near feral urge seized hold of him. Instinct demanded that he keep his hand right where it was or inch it down a few centimeters and then slide it up that skirt. He wanted to follow the path of his hand with his mouth, but he doubted his friends would be interested in that kind of show. Plus, he wasn't for exhibitionism.

Smiling at her, he slowly lifted his hand, one finger at a time.

The waitress came back to take their orders with a fresh coat of lip gloss on they all ordered burgers and Sakura tried really hard to ignore the waitresses' lusty response to Sasuke. _Mine_. Her wolf growled.

"So Sakura, have you given any more thought about the party I was telling you about?" Ino asked.

"Party?" Sasuke asked as he extended an arm along the back of their booth, he spread his legs crowding Sakura against the wall.

Shikamaru cut in, "Yeah Kiba's having some people over, we thought we'd check it out."

For some reason Sasuke didn't look all too pleased but the food arrived and for a while the topic was dropped. Everyone dug in...everyone except Sakura, who spend more time breaking up her burger up into tiny pieces than she did eating it.

Sasuke leaned over, close enough to catch the scent of his mate. Fresh and clean, just like he remembered.

Damn he was never going to be able to get this woman out of his head. "Do you always play with your food?"

Sakuras' head snapped in his direction and as close as he was, her cheek grazed his. She gasped and then jerked back. "I'm not playing with my food."

Sasuke knew he should move back, because he was far beyond the boundaries of personal space, but he didn't.

Some would say he was being a bastard like that, but for him, it was fun, he liked to tease her.

"I'm actually waiting for you to start making a smiley face out of the bun," he said.

"I could make one on your face if you wanted?" she replied sweetly.

He leaned back chuckling. "I don't think I could let you. I've been told I have a million dollar face."

When Sasuke looked up at the rest of the table everyone was staring at him.

"What?" he growled out and then everyone returned to eating their food.

He realized it was probably the first time they had seen him act like that with anyone but, _screw them, if they don't like it they're just going to have to get used to it._

Sakura sighed as she witnessed Sasuke's change in mood. _He really is bipolar._

When they were all finished their meals the waitress came back and placed their checks on the table. When the receipts came as Sakura expected there was a phone number on Sasukes' slip of paper.

Sakura saw it and tried to ignore it.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

As the six of them headed out of the restaurant Sasuke grabbed hold of Sakura's arm and tossed his receipt in the trash.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Read/Fav/Follow/Review


End file.
